Catch Me
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: Favouritism is word Lovino learned at the age of three. AU Spamano.


Title: Catch Me  
>Fandom: Hetalia<br>Pairing: Spain/South Italy (SPAMANO)  
>Summary: Favouritism is word Lovino learned at the age of three.<br>Warnings: Slash, swearing, AU, OOC-ness, and this is a fic based off of Demi Lovato's _Catch Me. _So if you don't like, don't read.  
>Rating: K+<br>Word Count: 1239  
>Song: Catch Me- <em>Demi Lovato<em>

_a/n1:_ Posted this on LJ originally, me being _way _too embarassed to post this here for some reason. But I figured, meh, why not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>i. "Run far away, so I can breathe; even though you're far from suffocating me. I can't set my hopes too high 'cuz every hello ends with a goodbye..."<em>**

His brother's always been under the spotlight.

He's got this pretty, smile-inducing counter-tenor voice; it's mesmerizing and hope filled. It rings across the dining table and it bounces off the walls of the local theater- it's everything and more. People naturally gravitate towards it, smile at it, grin, laugh,_ love_; his brother gets it all.

Favouritism is word Lovino learned at the age of three.

Feliciano was the sun and the people were the planets. Lovino was a distant, unnamed star: not as big, not as bright, and not as worshiped.

Lovino, despite popular belief _("He's so bratty." "He's such an asshole." "He's nothing like Feliciano." "Uncute." "Horrible." "Loud." "If Feli can sing, what can his brother do?" "Nothing. He's not talented. Always quiet and angry.")_, he knew he could sing.

Maybe not as good as Feli. But it wasn't bad.

**_ii. "But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing you've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see the sun rivaling, your love is where I'm falling; but please don't catch me."_**

There's one person that catches Lovino's eye. He's olive skinned and bright eyed _(emerald green; deep and swirling and brimming with happiness)_, with a mop of unruly brown curls. He says hello to everyone and gives everyone equal smiles.

He's part of a group of friends who annoy the hell out of everyone and he's horribly popular. It's like a repeat of Feliciano, and Lovino would hate his guts, _and he did_-but _then_ Antonio smiles.

And when it's directed at Lovino, his helpless; _lost. _

The first time is when he picks up a book Antonio drops. He hands it over and Antonio beams so _widely_ that Lovino is blushing and stuttering, hurrying away and not letting Antonio have a chance to thank him or look at his mortifying reaction to the smile.

Lovino's hooked.

He lives for those smiles between his days of listening to his grandpa and other peers praise Feli, and even the moments where Lovino is curled in his bed and singing softly.

Antonio catches him singing.

Lovino was alone in the classroom, well after school hours. He's cleaning up because he got detention, and suddenly, inspiration hits him. It's a gorgeous orange, yellow, and red tinted sunset-the shadows are hitting surrounding buildings _just so_ and Lovino is reminded of Antonio's smiles. He starts to sing, softly at first. Then his singing rises, the corners of his ever-frowning lips lifting and his eyes softening.

Unlike Feliciano's counter-tenor voice, Lovino was a strong, baritone. He didn't get chances to sing out loud like this and it was refreshing, enjoyable, _exciting-_-

"So _beautiful._"

Lovino spun around from the spot he was sweeping, flushed and wide eyed.

Because there stood Antonio, jaw slack, pink cheeks, and hands holding a teacher's binder. He looked so _awe-struck_, so_ captivated. _Lovino doesn't know how to react: _this is the first time someone has complimented him._

Antonio comes forward hesitantly. "You're really talented... I mean, I've heard your brother but... _wow._ You're _wonderful_."

And then, of course, Antonio smiles so horribly sweet, and Lovino turns an insane shade of red bursts out "I like you!".

_**iii. "See this heart won't settle down, like a child running scared from a clown. I'm terrified of what you do; my stomach screams just when I look at you."**_

Lovino avoids Antonio like the plague.

He switches classes, switches lockers, goes out to eat lunch, and goes home early. He does this for three weeks, and finally, on a Tuesday, the invietable happens: he meets Antonio.

But not in the way he ever could have dreamed of.

No.

It's in Lovino's eccentric math teacher's class, who makes unruly and tardy students _sing._

And of course, Lovino gets into trouble, and Antonio, an errand boy for another teacher, enters the room and sees. Lovino is staring at the floor fiercely, and the teacher shouts, thinking Lovino isn't paying attention.

"Lovino, this is probably the hundredth time you've ignored me. You know the penalty." Students snicker. "You have to sing."

He is mortified.

Students are whispering, and of course, even though Lovino is in trouble, they're talking about _Feli._ Talking about his talent, about how _Lovino must be a horrible singer_, and how Lovino really isn't as amazing as _Feliciano_.

Something in Lovino _snaps_ and he starts belting out Teenage mother freakin' Dream. He's not dancing, _oh hell no_-he just stands there with his hands behind his back, eyes looking at the floor.

The teacher falters and drops his chalk, students freeze, and if flies were buzzing they'd be going in their mouths. Lovino doesn't _dare _look at Antonio.

As Lovino reaches the chorus _(you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream; the way you turn me on-),_ a hand slaps over his mouth and Lovino is silenced.

It's Antonio.

Antonio looks possesive but there's something in his eye; something that Lovino won't fight.

"I'm sorry for stopping your wonderful singing-_such lovely singing_-but," Antonio pauses, taking in the students whispers and stares. He pushes a hand through his hair, grabs Lovino's arm, and begins to pull him out of the class. "Only _I'm_ allowed to hear him sing."

**_iv. "So now you see why I'm scared; I can open up my heart without a care. But here I go, it's what i feel, and for the first time in my life I know its real."_**

Antonio drags him to his locker, presses him against the metal frame, and kisses Lovino until he sees stars. When Antonio pulls back, he's blushing and panting and _oh god, he's smiling._

"I've liked you for a long time, _much too long_. When I heard you sing, it only made me like you more." Lovino quivered, beginning to splutter swear words interspersed with happy, barely concealed comments of _happiness_. Antonio is grinning, grabbing Lovino by the waist and hugging him. "I like you, Lovino."

Lovino nods into Antonio's chest. "... Bastard. _I like you, too_."

Antonio _grins_.

... he _really_ lives for Antonio's smiles. It makes it even better that there are special smiles, reserved for _him_.


End file.
